Venomous
by DemiwitchSlytherin
Summary: -Her eyes widened as the snake lunged. Falling to the ground, drifting into darkness.- -"I'm not who you think I am."- - "My name's Luna. Luna Walker."- -"You can't save me. It's too late."- Bitten by the Great Devourer at the tender age of four, Luna struggles to stay good whilst the evil runs through her veins. What happens when she meets the ninja? Will she be saved? -Ninjago
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! This is my first story on , and I really hope that you guys would enjoy it! I am quite new to this website as I usually only use it for reading, and I am not really the document type of person either. I usually post stories on the simpler websites where they give you a blank page and you just type it up there.**

 **Anyway, I'm rambling. On with the story!**

 **Prologue: Bitten**

Luna Walker and her older brother Jay were at a nearby park, not far from their house, playing ball. Catching the ball, Jay sprinted towards Luna with his arms held high, ready to throw, only to trip over a large rock. The ball, flung out of his hands when he used them to break his fall, rolled into the nearby forest.

Jay quickly picked himself up from his fallen position, and dusted himself off. Luna frowned lightly, gazing into the forest, at the spot the ball had disappeared to.

"You should get the ball, Jay," Luna stated in her soft, melodic voice, turning to face her brother. "We just brought it, and it was quite expensive too, for our family's budget. Mum and dad would be displeased."

Jay furrowed his eyebrows, not wanting to get the ball, and feigned hurt. "I-I can't. My knees are sore from when I just fell down." He said, scrunching his face up in pain.

Luna, having the kindest and purest heart, bought into her brother's lie. "It's fine." She said, a kind, loving smile graced upon her angelic appearance. "I'll get it. Siblings help each other, right?" Her pale, blue eyes gazing at her older brother fondly.

Jay smiled a strained smile, trying to push away the guilt that was eating him away inside. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

Luna smiled one last time, before running off into the forest, the rough direction that the ball had gone. Pushing branches away from her face, she squinted her eyes, looking out for any sign of white in the brown and green forest. Finally, she spotted the thin outline of the ball. She reached out to pick it up, when a venomous looking snake slithered out of the bushes that it was camouflaged in. Her eyes widened as the snake lunged. The snake, which she had identified as the Great Devourer, slithered away, leaving her in the forest, clutching her hand to her chest as small drops of poison leaked out through the two holes on the back of her hand.

Recognizing what the poison could do to a person, she barely had the time to cry out for help before she was was falling to the ground, drifting into darkness, having been brutally stripped of her consciousness.

Half an hour later she was found by her parents, lying on the ground in a small pool of her own blood. Jay, standing to the side of the incident, stared at the scene, horrified.

That was the day when a new evil welcomed itself in Luna's heart. Four year old Luna had her innocence taken away, and it was in the hands of her fourteen year old brother, Jay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! This is my second chapter of this story and I would like to say that I am sooooo happy that there are people reading my story! Luv u guys! Just warning you – you many think of the OC as a** _ **teeny tiny**_ **bit OP. If you hate hate hate hate OP characters back away now (though I would prefer you to read the chapter to get a brief feeling of what the OC is like first). Don't say I didn't warn you!**

 **Here is a brief summary of last chapter.**

 _Luna and Jay were playing ball at a nearby park. The ball got thrown into the forest beside the park. Luna went to get the ball but was bitten by the Great Devourer whilst doing so. She blames Jay._

 **That is all for now! Enjoy the chapter.**

 **-We Meet Again-**

Luna woke up to the sound of her alarm beeping at 6AM in the morning. Eyes fluttering open, she quickly made her way to the bathroom and had a short shower. Stepping out of the shower, body and hair dripping wet, she stepped up to the floor length mirror beside the sink, studying herself. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the power she held within herself.

She imagined the bundle of rainbow power swirling inside her, bending it and shaping it to her will. She slowly felt the droplets of water that scattered around her body lift up off her skin, until she was utterly and completely dry.

Opening her eyes, she directed the now floating ball of water beside her to the sink, to which she let it drop with a soft splat. She studied the clock on the nearby wall, beaming. It had only taken her five seconds to rid her body of the water, she had already mastered the power of water, fire, ice and fire!

She could still remember three years ago at age 5, the time when she had first discovered her powers, and she could barely move the water, even after several hours of trying! When she had tried to simply light a candle with her power, she had nearly burnt the entire building down! It it weren't for her tiny bit of control over water, she never would have put the fire out in time, thus she never would be here right now!

However, her powers had slowly began to develop, growing in size and well as control. Just a year ago her basic elemental powers had been at its peak, and she had started the learnings and discoveries of other elemental powers, such as speed, gravity, sound, metal, nature, mind, light, poison, smoke, form and shadow. It seemed to her that the only powers she didn't have were power and amber, though she supposed amber wouldn't be much help anyway, as she already possess the large majority of all the elemental powers.

However, after three years of training and hard work, Luna could now use all her given elements freely without restraint, and mostly, if not all the elements she had were mastered. In her opinion, it had taken her less time to learn the other elements because they were the side elements, thus requiring less energy even though there was an increase in numbers, but she also supposed that it could partly be because her body and grown and matured over the years and it's now easier for it to accept the power.

Looking at herself now in the mirror, she plaited her hair into two braids down the back of her hair, tying it up with two white ribbons. She slipped on her assassin's clothing, a suit which consisted of white wide leg pants that were soft and floaty and a white tank top with a gold skirt that flared around brilliantly in the wind.

Grabbing her golden heeled white boots, she tugged them on, before tucking the bottom of her pants inside her boots so they wont flare out at random intervals. Tucking her throwing knives inside her belt and slinging her bow and quiver full of arrows over her shoulder, she grabbed the last of her belongings – a pouch full of money – and jumped out of the hotel window.

Making her way out of the small town, she headed for Ninjago City. The walk was not long and tedious, as it mentions in most books. No. It was in fact very fast and she arrived in a matter of minutes. How? She used her speed power of course. Duh. What would have previously taken someone two hours to walk, and that is only if you walk quickly, too, it had taken her exactly ten minutes to get there.

Walking towards the largely populated area, she immediately recognised that something was wrong. Narrowing her eyes, climbed up a building to try and spot the source of the commotion. There. Her eyes landed on a boy around two years older than her leading a group of serpentine invading the city whilst fighting – where they ninjas? – in the colours of red, blue, black and white.

Flipping on her white hood, she immediately leapt into action, a rainbow blur zooming at impossible speeds, seemingly gliding over the buildings with the grace of an angel. She did all this effortlessly, having been practicing for ages.

Finally coming to a stop on the roof of the nearest building, she held her bow and arrow and pulled back the string, aiming… aiming… fired. The arrow shot through the air, piercing through three of the serpentine's head, killing them instantly. The ninja all froze, turning their head to where Luna was hidden, crouching down in the shadows. Giving them a small wave, Luna took out another arrow and shot.

This continued on, Luna shooting out her arrows at the serpentine, each one hitting their target. She reached up to get another arrow, only to realise that she had run out. The quiver would take roughly ten minutes to refill one arrow, and roughly three hours to refill them all. However, knowing she didn't have the time, she put away her bow.

Taking out her two throwing knives, she decided against throwing them at the enemy, knowing that they each take thirty minutes to return to her, clean and bloodless. Instead, she gripped them both tightly and jumped down from the roof, immediately shocking several serpentine frozen. Using it to her advantage, she quickly fought her way through them, her own tornado of destruction.

The serpentine numbers were quickly lowered, and the leader finally called for them to retreat. Right choice. After they were barely a speck in the distance, Luna turned to the ninja to congratulate them, only to freeze in her tracks.

The blue ninja's hood had fallen down during the battle, revealing a face she knew too much about. The blue ninja, one of the saviours of Ninjago City was someone she was very familiar with.

And that someone was her brother.


End file.
